Truth or Dare With the YuGiOh! Cast
by Lady Black Raven
Summary: Never play truth or dare with three psychotic Yamis, one evil Ryou, one sugar loving Yugi, and one fan-fiction loving Malik. Who knows what will happen! Rated M for suggestive content and cursing. YxY BxR MxM SxJ TxS


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Me: Welcome to my house guys! (I usher Marik, Bakura, Malik, Yugi, Yami, and Ryou into the living room.)<p>

Bakura: Why are we here?

Me: I don't know.

Bakura: So why'd you invite us over?

Me: I don't know.

Bakura: (Eye twitches.)

Ryou: Oh stop it Kura! It was very nice of you to invite us into your home. (Smiles at me.)

Malik: Yes, thank you.

Yugi: (Smiles happily.)

Yami: Why is the Thief here in the first place? (Glares at Bakura.)

Me: Because I wanted to have everyone over.

Marik: So what will Marik do?

Bakura: Yes, what are we going to do?

Me: …

Bakura: You don't know do you?

Me: Nope.

Yugi: Why don't we play truth or dare?

Bakura: That actually sounds interesting. (Glares at Yami.)

Yami: Bring it on Thief.

Ryou: (Grabs Bakura and whispers in his ear.)

Bakura: (Pales.) You wouldn't.

Ryou: I would.

Yami: What's wrong Thief, Ryou say you can't bother me? (Smirks.)

Yugi: (Grabs Yami and whispers in his ear.)

Yami: (Pales.)

Me: Let me guess, unless you two play nice you will have to sleep on the couch for a week?

Bakura and Yami: Yep.

Marik: (Laughs insanely.)

Malik: Same goes for you Marik.

Marik: (Gasps.) But, Malik-Pretty!

Me: (Grins evilly.) So, I guess I'll go first. (Looks to Marik.) Marik, truth or dare?

Marik: Dare.

Me: I dare you to tackle Bakura and call him Fluffy while petting his hair.

Bakura: No bloody way! Marik I swear if you do that I will murder you in your sle-

Marik: (Tackles Bakura and pets his hair.) Fluffy!

Bakura: Get off of me!

Yami: (Laughs.)

Marik: (Gets off of Bakura.) Done!

Bakura: (Sits up with hair messed up.)

Me: Alright Marik, your turn!

Marik: Yugi, truth or dare?

Yugi: Hmm… Dare.

Everyone but Marik: (Stares at Yugi like he has lost his mind.)

Yugi: I have a feeling I'm going to regret this.

Marik: Marik dares you to kiss Ryou in front of Yami and Bakura.

Yami and Bakura: Oh. Hell. No.

Yugi: (Blushes.) Sorry Ryou. (Kisses him quickly.)

Ryou: (Blushes like mad.)

Yami and Bakura: (Grabs Marik by his hair and drags him out of the room.)

Everyone but Yami, Bakura, and Marik: (Hears a door slam and lock.)

Ryou: (Coughs once.) So my turn then?

Malik: Sure Ryou.

Ryou: Lady Black Raven, truth or dare?

Me: Dare.

Ryou: I dare you to… sneak into the room Yami and Bakura just took Marik into.

Me: B-But that'll kill me!

Malik: Please find out if my boyfriend is getting hurt? (Puppy eyes.)

Me: Aw- But- I-

Yugi: (Does puppy eyes too.)

Ryou: (Eyes get big and wide.)

Me: The cuteness burns! (Gets up and sneaks down the hallway the other three went down.)

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik: (Hears a door get unlocked and shut quietly. Screaming follows soon after.)

Me: What the hell are you three doing! No, Bakura it was just a dare! NOOOOOO SAVE MEEEEEE!

Malik: …

Ryou: …

Yugi: …

Malik: My turn then?

Yugi: (Nods.)

Malik: Ryou, truth or dare?

Ryou: Truth.

Malik: (Mutters.) Fine. What is the most embarrassing thing Bakura has ever done?

Yugi: (Mimes eating popcorn.)

Ryou: Oh that one's easy. I was in the kitchen when Kura tried to use the microwave. (Shakes head.) He ended up unplugging it and electrocuting himself.

Yugi and Malik: (Laughs uncontrollably.)

Ryou: (Grins.) His hair looked like Marik's for an hour afterward.

Yugi: (Gasps for air.) Alright Ryou, (Wheeze.) Your turn.

Ryou: All right. Malik, truth or dare?

Malik: Dare of course.

Ryou: (Smirks and looks a lot like Bakura.)

Malik: Oh shit.

Ryou: I dare you to go into the room the rest went into and try to rescue Marik from Yami and Bakura.

Yugi: What about Lady Black Raven?

Ryou: (Nods.) Her too.

Malik: No way.

Ryou: Fine, you will have to have a penalty though.

Malik: What would that be?

Ryou: You have to go into the room and drag Bakura out here.

Malik: I'll just go help Lady Black Raven and Marik now. (Gets up and heads to the room.)

Yugi and Ryou: (Hears Malik scream.)

Marik: Malik-Pretty! Save yourself!

Malik: What do you think I'm trying to do?

Me: NOOOO TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Yugi and Ryou: (Hears the door slam.)

Malik: (Runs into the living room with Bakura chasing him.)

Bakura: (Grabs Malik and tackles him to the ground, grabbing him by his feet and dragging him back to the room.)

Malik: NOOOOOOOOO! Ryou! Yugi! HELP MEEEEE! (Claws at the ground.)

Yugi and Ryou: (Hears door slam again.)

Ryou: …

Yugi: …

Ryou: Should we help him?

Yugi: Sure.

Ryou and Yugi: (Grabs stun guns and ropes, walking slowly into the hallway and then charges in the room the rest are in.)

Marik: You came to save Marik!

Malik: HELP ME!

Me: Help me first! I'll give you candy!

(Sounds of Bakura, Yami, and Marik being electrocuted fill the house.)

Malik: (Drags out a tied up Marik.)

Yugi: (Drags out a tied up Yami.)

Ryou: (Drags out a tied up Bakura.)

Me: (Sits on the floor in the living room with the rest.) I am scarred for life.

Ryou: What happened in there?

Me: (Looks at the knocked out Yamis.) You will never know because I will never tell you.

* * *

><p>Please review! If you have a dare or a question for one of the characters please put it in your review and I'll work it into the story.<p> 


End file.
